The Time Society, book 2: A Thousand Suns
by Professor What
Summary: James Baker has finally met his match. Jaxsem, the puppet master of Society Twelve. With the Olympics coming soon. Jaxsem has a plan. Lure James into London and kill him there with millions of others. But one thing that Jaxsem did not expect was that James also has a version of his weapon. The Blades of a Thousand Suns.
1. Quote

**I'm BBBBAAAAACCCCCKKKKK! Ready for some awsomeness! Here we go!**_  
_

* * *

_We knew the world would not be the same. A few people laughed. A few people cried. Most people were silent. I remembered the line from the Hindu scripture of the Bhagavad Gita. Vishnu was trying to persuade the prince that he should do his duty. And to impress him takes on his multi armed form and says,'Now I have become Death, the Destroyer of Worlds'. I guess we all thought that one way or another._  
-J. Robert Oppenheimer


	2. Prologue

Prologue

9 years in the future…..  
_"That was just the story of how me and Persephone destroyed Foron. The story now picks up two years in the future." I started the next night after I had finished telling the first my story to Otulissa. She had to leave after the first book and she had to get enough paper for the next story. And to make sure that her chicks hadn't killed her husband. "The year is now 4763 A.D. or 2012 in my old universe. People then said that the world was going to end but it almost did. And that happened because I and the Group needed a break from all the studying, so one thing you should tell your students and chicks is to never stop studying or the world will end, so we left the island for a vacation in London to see the annual Olympics that happen every four years. But that experience changed my life for ever….._


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A New Day

Group hollow, Island of Hoole

September 4, 4763 A.D.

Persephone woke me up by moving around in the bed to many times that day. Persephone insisted that we share the same bed to conserve space for our desks and because we were going out. For all you minding Adults, There is a stick wall that I put up for her to stop cuddling me. Persephone was the beautiful Barn owl I'm dating. She has no relation with the Greek queen of the Underworld. I didn't mind that we had to share the same bed except for the parts when she starts to cuddle me. That's why I put up the wall.

Oh, excuse me for not introducing myself. My name is Dr. James Baker (The Professor). I am from London, England. I am 20 years old. I am so smart that I graduated from collage at the age of 12. I work for a top secret organisation called: The Sanctuary. We hunt creatures that have not yet been proven by science. Two years ago I was chosen to be part of a project to destroy an evil tyrant that ruled over the former Soviet Union named Foron. Foron really had two sides and one of them teamed up with us and we ended his reign of terror.

We had made many changes to our hollow over the past two years. We had added desks to the hollow to work on. And a T.V. and some video games to keep us entertained.

When I heard Madame Plonk start to sing I knew that I had to get to the fair weather lecture branches near the top of the tree for my class on Theoretical Physics. I tried to go back to sleep but Persephone flicked me in the head, screeching in my ear, "Sweetie, it's time to get up!"

"You know it's a scientific fact that you can hear a screeching Barn owl from 4.8280230 km away." I said sitting up and rubbing the side of my head.I got up and moved into a side hollow so I can change out of my pyjamas and put on my suit and scarf which was given to me by my mother before I finally left and it was an exact replica of the fourth Doctors scarf (12 feet long and 11 inches wide). Plus brush my teeth and all that. When I came out I gave Persephone a good evening kiss on the beak. I have the London Guardian sent to me through an inter-dimensional mailbox and the head line caught my attention. **Buckingham palace destroyed in mysterious bombing**

_Earlier this week Buckingham palace was destroyed in what officials call a "Bombing" but so far no evidence has been found relating to the explosion. The government has sent "Experts" into to investigate. Their names are still anonymous to the public. Now people are worrying about how this will affect the Olympics being held this year in London. Prime Minister Cameron says that the Olympics will still be held even after the bombing. The Queen is okay and there were no fatalities._

I was mortified by this headline. I had inkling that these "Experts" were probably Persephone's old employers, Torchwood. They deal with the Alien problem in England and the get into my old employers, the Sanctuary's, way. "Persephone you might have a new case with Torchwood." We really never contacted our old bosses now. We would be surprised if they even recognised us. Persephone flew over to find out what I meant. "Oh Glaux in Glaumora! This can't be happening." She sounded scared. I hugged her to comfort her. The palace is where I first met Persephone. Everyone else tried to comfort her as well.

"Come on F3LI9 time to go." F3LI9 was a robo-cat companion that I invented.

"Affirmative, Master-Professor." F3LI9 screeched with a voice similar to the Doctor's K-9. When I was sure she was alright I put on my hat and flew to the lecture branches to give my talk.

"And that brings us to Einstein's theory of relativity." I had my chaw amassed on the lecture branches. I took the smartest owls on the island and tapped them to take my chaw. It was popular among the islands scientific community. And some owlets were jealous that their friends were chosen for this kind of higher learning. "Any questions?" I asked my class. A small set of talons rose up in the back. "You there! In the back."

"Umm, If in Einstein's theory it states that when you approach the speed of light time starts to slow down. But when you are falling nowhere near the speed of light. It feels like time starts to slow down." Asked a young mind named Robert.

"That is a good question. When you're falling the brain has no sense of direction, speed, or distance. It will feel that you are falling forever. Does that answer your question? You see it's not time that's slowing down it is your brain that is. Ether way a moving person ages slower than a stationary person." I had a floating black board with equations scattered all over the place. I was proud of my young geniuses. It was like I had 12 little sons and daughters who shared my brain functions. "It is now time for tweener. When we come back we will be discussing how you can use the speed of light to escape a Black Hole." I shouted as my students flew down to get some food. The propellers came out of my hat and I flew down without the assistance of an owl.

When we finally all arrived at the table together I asked some questions about there evening so far. "How are your Search and Rescue classes going, Sweetie?" I asked Persephone.

"They're going very well." She replied. She was still bummed out because she didn't get to replace the queen as ryb of Search and Rescue. And she was also trying to shake F3LI9 off her leg. F3LI9 loved to cuddle up to Persephone's leg for some reason.

"Alexander how is your job being Strix Struma's assistant in navigation?"

"Very good." Alexander said while perched right next to him was his girlfriend Minerva. She doesn't sleep in our hollow but she likes to do stuff with us.

"Talia, how are things going in battle strategy?"

"They're doing just fine." Talia was recently sent to replace Boron as the ryb of the Battle Strategy chaw. Two years ago when me and Persephone first arrived at the island the first two people we met were Talia and Alexander. Talia was a spotted owl and Alexander was a whiskered screech owl. We all shared a hollow on the far side of the tree. Our table was really a living thing! His name was Josef; he is a blind nest maid snake who works for the island. His job is to feed us and clean our nests but he was very supportive and we might bring him on an adventure some time.

"Yo, what's up, Dawg?" He said.

"Josef, how many times do I have to tell you I don't speak americanise. I speak the kings English, Na'vi, Hoolian, Ionian, Jovian, and Spanish. So BZZZZZ BZ BZZZ BZZZZZ BZZZ. (That's Jovian for, so shut up.)"

"Okay, Guys you promised me that you would take me on an adventure sometime."

"Well since I think we all need a break and I know that in my old reality the year is 2012 so that means…"

"The 2012 London summer Olympics!" Persephone screeched happily.

"We can leave tomorrow and we are going to be staying at my mum's house because I don't think any hotel will allow me to bring three owls, a robot, and a snake. Plus I don't have a house of my own." I said embarrassingly.

"I always wanted to go to the Olympics." Persephone said.

"Okay pack your bags we are going to leave tomorrow. And we are going to need to find replacements for us. I can use a robot that I built to teach my class. Most of you can just miss it because your job isn't as important." We left after the meal to finish our classes and we went back to our hollow to pack some things away for the trip home. I wanted to go back to London only to investigate this tragedy and to see some old friends again. I just hope they recognised us and didn't hate us for leaving England two years ago. But the Group didn't know that.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Home

15 Coin Street, London, England

July 17, 2012

The taxi cab that I had hailed brought us straight to my house. The TARDIS had dropped us off near the river Thames so we had to hail a taxi to get a ride home. I walked up to the front door of my parent's apartment and rang the door bell. I heard some footsteps going down a staircase and my mother opened the door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Mum, it's me James."

"James how long has it been since you left for Ga'Hoole?"

"2 years."

"2 years, oh my. Please come in." She allowed me and the gang to come into the house.

"So how is it at Ga'Hoole?" My mom asked over dinner. We were in a small 60's style Kitchen with the checker board tiles and the green walls. My mom was a teacher at an old elementary school on the outskirts of London away from the traffic. She was a middle aged single mother of two. You could see the stress in her greying hair. We had a little apartment with a kitchen that looked like you just entered the 60's. We had a small table in the center of the little kitchen which we had our meal of Fish and Chips. Persephone told me that she was once addicted to them. "It's doing just fine."

"I know you have isolated from human society for very long so how are you doing."

"Well for starters I have a girlfriend. And how is the old Tardis going." The Tardis was originally my car that I built my self when I got my drivers license. I took the body of a Rolls-Royce Phantom, added the engine of a Tesla and some wacky features to it, like oil slick and smoke screen.

"Really, did you bring her along?"

"Yes she's the Barn owl." My mom was very shocked to see that her son was going out with an owl.

"Isn't it illegal to get into an intense relationship with an animal? Where are they any way?"

"They went out hunting. They didn't want to eat human food. Which I'm surprised at because when Persephone was introduced into Ga'Hoole she got sick so many times because she was raised on human food."

"Who's Persephone?"

"The Barn owl."

"Well I approve of Persephone. She seams like a nice young women. Your Brother Nicholas is here but he is out tonight he should be back later." Persephone and the Group probably finished their food and flew back through an open window. Persephone flew down and alighted on my plate.

"Ooooh Fish and Chips! I used to love these." My mom almost had a heart attack but she then remember that Persephone was from Ga'Hoole. But just then Nicholas walks in and screams.

"I'm full, you can have them. And also my brother has a pathological fear of owls so; you might want to stay away from him." She started to wolf down the fresh cod and French fries.

When she finished my mom said: "Do you need help with your bags to your room? And getting your cat upstairs?" She disgustingly motioned towards F3LI9.

"No thanks I think we can carry them by ourselves. Nick, this is Persephone, my girlfriend, and Talia, and Alexander. Get used to them. In a few years me and Persephone might be married and she would be your sister in law." I went to the stair case with my duffel bag with my clothes and some books up the stairs, while the Group had botkins (bags) full of books and Battle claws (Just incase). We approached my room which was the master bedroom. I still don't get why my mom put me in the master bedroom while she slept in another guest room. I put the key into the rooms lock and turned. The door flew open revealing my room just the way I left it. The white boards full of equations to prove my inklings of another world, my bed spread of owls (They are my favorite animal), my bookcase full of non-fiction and Sci-Fi they include: The space odyssey series, The Hunger Games trilogy, The Foundation, I, Robot, Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?, Shada, and Maximum Ride, and the safe in which I kept my most valuable position: The book series that made the world I live in. The Guardians of Ga'Hoole. I hid the safe behind a reproduction of a Jackson Pollock painting (Hectic it is not!). I sat down in my bed. The sun had set 3 hours ago and we were very sleepy.

"Alex I will close the blinds so the moonlight doesn't get to you." I said reassuring an already shaking Alexander. Before we all met, Alexander was held prisoner in the St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls. There they had to sleep under the light of the full shine moon. It was called moon blinking. Moon blinking drains you of all emotions and turns you into a mindless zombie. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. If you are wondering how I took a shower at Ga'Hoole, I had a shower in the TARDIS so I was able to not make my self smell bad. I changed into some pyjamas and crawled into bed. "Okay guys, the opening ceremonies for the Olympics are at 7:30 tomorrow night. During the day we will be visiting old friends at the ruins of Buckingham palace. We might also do some sight seeing." Persephone laid out a wing for me to rest my head on, I leaned over and kissed her goodnight, and we fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Memories, Destroyed

The ruins of Buckingham Palace

July 17, 2012  
We approached the ruins of a palace that once dominated the English world. It was a mortifying sight. All the walls flattened to the ground, we were stopped by a guard as we approached. "This is official Torchwood business, why are you here?" the guard asked.

"Well she is a Torchwood agent." I said pointing to Persephone who pulled out her Torchwood Identification badge.

"I'm sorry madam here you go." The guard let us in. We walked into the crime scene and I started to see things.

"Baker, this is not the Sanctuary's case." It was the familiar voice I had come to hate.

"Greetings Captain Harkness." I said turning around. "Would you see who I brought back?" Persephone flew over to say hi to her old boss. "Okay we can already assume that this was not a bombing." I said walking away.

"How can you say that this wasn't a bombing?" Jack yelled toward me.

"Look at the radial blast pattern. It is face towards the west. In my travels through out the universe only one weapon could do this kind of damage. The Blades of a Thousand Suns." The staff of Torchwood gasped.

"The Blades can't be in London. The last time they were seen was on Pandora in 2167." Harkness contradicted me.

"Ahhh, Pandora, I don't want to relive those memories. Harkness, the Blades are like the monolith in 2001. They appear in different places at different times. And how can you explain this." I pulled out the sword I bought from Trader Mags two years ago. It appeared in a burst of flames. They were looking on in astonishment. "I bought this two years ago not knowing what it was for 13 pounds. We should probably talk about this over lunch,I'm getting hungry."

We arrived in a near by restaurant and were served immediately. Persephone got some fish and chips which she sadly had to share with the rest of the Group because we were using government money to buy this lunch.

"So what about your Blade theory?" Harkness asked.

"Just so you know. If the Sanctuary knows I'm here talking to you I might get fired." And as if on cue Declan and Magnus just had to walk in through the doors to the restaurant. "Oh bloody hell." I muttered.

"Dr. Baker, is that you?" Declan asked. I cursed again. "What are you doing talking with Torchwood?"

"That is easy to explain. That bombing at Buckingham palace really wasn't a bombing. It was an alien weapon known as the Blades of a Thousand Suns. And also I wanted to come back for the Olympics." This was the first time I actually saw the Sanctuary and Torchwood getting along. I can just imagine me and Persephone's wedding and at the end of the ceremony the priest says: "Okay you can now start killing each other." And a huge gun fight breaks out among the equal people. I brought some file pictures from the incidents with the Blades: Pandora [which actually is a real moon orbiting beyond the F ring of Saturn. Not Jupiter. But I doubt that there are Human hating Na'vi there, anyway], Tunguska, Gallifrey, and Chernobyl. They matched what happened with the palace. "I say that the next target will be the Olympic stadium. With all the people there it would be the perfect target, and if that place goes, WWIII will break out." I said.

"Should we cancel the opening ceremonies?" asked Damon Grant ace detective from New York (and the future) who was asked to help solve the crime.

"No that's too risky."

Grant looked at Talia suspiciously and finally asked: "Talia, is that you?" Talia looked over at Grant and got a big grin across her face.

"Damon, it is you!" she flew across the table and wrapped her wings around his head. (For a little back ground on Damon Grant, he is a psychotic detective who believes he sees a spotted owl (Talia) who helps him solve the world's most impossible crimes. [There might be a spin off series following his story.] In my opinion he always looked like Miles Edgeworth from the Ace Attorney video games.)

"Talia I never knew that I would actually meet you."

"Guys this is Damon Grant, in my head and in also Grant's head we shared a mental connection which helped us solved the world's most impossible crimes."

The wait staff of the restaurant had already left because of the madness that was going on inside their restaurant. They will probably want to forget this event ever happened. I looked at my official Time Society fob watch. The time was 2:46. I pulled Talia away from Grant, I pulled Persephone from her fish and chips, and I didn't have to do much to get Alexander away from the restaurant, plus Josef was already up my jacket sleeve. "Okay this was fun and all but I think it's time to go." We walked out of the restaurant and down the street to do some sight seeing. We walked down the street towards some famous sights like the London eye. This won't end well.


	6. Chapter 4

**This is dediaed to my friend t1c234stars. The first person to be brave enough to review my masterpiece**

* * *

Chapter 4

I Was Wrong About the Next Target

London Eye, London, England

July 17, 2012

I Was walking aboard the London Eye when I thought I saw my father walking on a cargo ship in the river. Every detail was perfect. Even to the scar the split his face in half. The only problem was that he was wearing a blue trench coat. I turned around to buy my tickets and when I turned back around and he was gone.

The Group took their own pod on the wheel. Only two other pods were full and they were full of guards who were sent to protect us.

We sat down on the bench and relaxed watched the London skyline. I looked over the river and saw the houses of Parliament and Big Ben. I saw the restaurant I was supposed to take the team to after the Foron affair.

I started to pet Persephone and she fell asleep in my hands. I realised that I missed London. But still I couldn't leave Ga'Hoole and the women I loved. That was the reason that I left London in the first place. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place, I could leave Persephone and the Group at Ga'Hoole and return home and miss every one I have come to know and love, or I can stay at Ga'Hoole and never return to London.

Persephone couldn't wait until tonight when the Olympics started but I was afraid that the entire thing would be ruined by the Blades. Thousands of lives have been lost through that weapon and I was going to end this week. The wheel had stopped suddenly the jolt was so shocking my head jolted forward a bit. I saw a flash of light on the same boat I had thought I had saw my father on and a fire ball flew towards the wheel. I woke up Persephone and I went over and bashed the window in the pod.

"Guys I was wrong about the next target. The wheel is the next target." We ran towards the broken window. And we jumped out. Just then the fire ball struck the wheel and the shingles that held the wheel to the land broke and the wheel plunged into the river. Time started to slow down just like Robert said. I grabbed every one and teleported using Project Indigo.

Two years ago when I blew up Foron's floating fortress, The Brass Island, the resistance gave me Project Indigo. With Project Indigo if you think it your there.

I teleported to the ship the fire ball came from. I saw a man with two giant swords. The Blades of a Thousand Suns.

"You there!" I shouted at him. "What is your name?" The man turned around and he was the man who looked like my father. "Da?"

The man turned around and looked at me. "Kid your father is dead. I am his Silence. Jaxsem." This gave me a shock. For a second I thought this man was my father. But he was his Silence. When someone dies two things are created. A Ghost and a Silence. I pulled out my laser and shot it at him but he dropped one Blade and teleported. I went and grabbed it. Jaxsem reappeared and charged toward me about to slash me with his Blade. I blocked it with mine. I shot a fire ball at him. He teleported. And then reappeared. I ran forward a grabbed him and then teleported both of us to the side of Big Ben.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sideways Battle

Big Ben, London, England

July 17, 2012

We landed on the side of the clock tower and we charged toward each other. And we jumped near the clock face and we slid past each other and we threw our swords together and they started to spin I pushed the spinning blades closer to him and I won that dual.

"You can't win. I have been using these Blades for years and you had only seconds to learn." He shouted. We were still on the side of the tower. Dangling from nothing. We needed nothing because it was the will of the blades to allow us to be standing on a perfect 90˚ angle. We exchanged a few fire balls and some clanging swords. There was a little media commotion going on at the base of the tower. We were getting unwanted attention. We knew Torchwood would clean up the media before it was released. Right?

Captain Jack Harkness hung up his phone in the ruins of Buckingham palace. He had just received a phone call from the base of Torchwood in London about the media circus at the Big Ben. He turned to Grant. "Well it looks like Baker was right. It was the Blades of a Thousand Suns. And he found our killer."

"Good where are they?"

"Hanging sideways on the side of Big Ben with a media circus swarming around them."

"That is going to be hard to cover up."

"Man I wish we were the Men in Black so we could wipe the memories of the people we interview."

"That would be nice."

"Come on we need to get over there." And they ran as fast as they could to the Big Ben to get the media away from them.  
The fight was drawing to an end and there still was no winner. There was the constant exchange of fireballs between the two forces. I saw a helicopter flying towards the fight. Painted on the side was Torchwood. I knew they would end this fight. Jaxsem fired a fire ball at the clock face and it flew off with me on it. I made the Blades disappear and pulled out the heli-hat and flew off. Jaxsem continued to fire at me. I dodged with extreme precession. I flew towards the helicopter and flew through the open door. "Where is Persephone?" I asked calming my heart rate.

"She's okay; she's at your mom's house safe and sound." Grant said reassuring me. The helicopter was not heading for Torchwood tower but instead it was flying towards the Sanctuary. "Since when did Torchwood start liking the Sanctuary?"

"It's a long story." Said Jack. A large hole in the roof opened up and we flew down it. Into the bowels of the Sanctuary.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A True Sign of 2012

The Sanctuary, London, England

July 17, 2012

I thought it was a sign of December 21, 2012. Torchwood and the Sanctuary were getting along. I entered the main room through a small side door. The room was large because of all the cages holding Abnormals. They chose to live in there. In the middle was a giant floating screen with a teleconference with the leaders of the Sanctuary network. "Dr. Magnus do you really think we should team up with Torchwood?" asked the leader of the Moscow Sanctuary.

"Will you look at that they are here?" Dr. Magnus waved us over as a friendly gesture.

"I once thought of this really funny thing. Were me and Persephone are getting married and at the end of the ceremony the priest says 'Okay you can start killing each other.'" I said as I walked up to the huge monitor. "Hello how long has it been since I have talked you people. What 3 months?"

"Why did we hire this kid?" the leader of the Mumbai Sanctuary. "Because Professor What wanted to have me in the Sanctuary network. And I'm not a kid! I'm 20!" I flipped open my fog watch, 5:45.

"So what are the Blades of a Thousand Suns?" Asked the leader of the Melbourne Sanctuary.

"Well the Blades are a super powerful weapon that was forged in the fires of a thousand suns (a red giant). It can destroy all of London in less than 9000! Seconds. Sorry." I started to explain. Magnus turned to me and said: "We will be giving you a new partner. Please come in Mr. Gray." A tall very young man entered the room. He was wearing a tuxedo (very unsuspecting). And he looked like he could kill you in just 3 seconds. With anything.

"This is Samuel Gray. He is an assassin."

"Yeah I saw him in the newspaper once he was the guy who killed Gadhafi."

"Let's cut the chit chat. We need to find Jaxsem's next target. We were wrong the first time. It was like he was reading our minds." Gray stated. I had some bad feeling about this guy and I didn't trust him.

"Also he attacks the most guarded areas. We have the palace, that place is under 24 hour surveillance. And then we have the London eye you people sent guards to protect me."

"So you're saying we should lower the security in the Olympic stadium so he wouldn't attack it?" Asked the leader of the New York Sanctuary.

"Exactly. Ether way, the security on the Olympics will be really little." I answered.

"We sent orders to the Olympic committee to end all security in the stadium. We had to do some arguing but we finally agreed on that there will be hidden guards to shoot if they see some one suspicious. They will be dressed like normal citizens and bystanders so Jaxsem won't know that they are guards." Torchwood agent Gwen Cooper said hanging up on the phone as they walked in. I pushed my way through to get outside into the parking lot. I rode home on a motorcycle that I had rented for the time we are here to pick up the Group and get ready for tonight.


	9. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for such short chapters. A Thousand Suns didn't have enough creative jucies flowing at the time.**

**Here's a chapter and ALLONS-Y!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Preparations

15 Coin Street, London, England

July 17, 2012

I Was greeted with hugs of joy by everyone when I got home. Persephone's feathers were softer than they were before, as if they were to comfort me and my wounds. She was worried that I had died in the fall from the giant clock tower. I moved upstairs so I could change into my tuxedo. I moved into the bathroom so the Group could come in. "Professor if Persephone and Talia can have a date to this event can I go back to Ga'Hoole and get Minerva?" Alexander asked.

"Sure you can. I'll go get her when I'm done." I responded through the door to the bathroom. I came out and I was complemented by Persephone in how handsome I was.

I grabbed my jacket and teleported to the T.A.R.D.I.S. to go get Minerva. I opened up the T.A.R.D.I.S. doors and walked in. The T.A.R.D.I.S. was a police box with a larger time machine inside. Its official name is T.T.A.S.J. (time travel and space jumper). It was given to me by the Russian Resistance to find Ga'Hoole so we could defeat Foron. I went over to the controls. Recently I did some renovations to the time machine to make it look like Matt Smith's (Doctor #11) TARDIS I tapped in the coordinates for my hollow at Ga'Hoole and went to it in a blink of an eye.

I first arrived at Ga'Hoole in my old hollow. We were right next door to Minerva and her friends that she shared a hollow with. I looked into her hollow and saw some owls in there, "Hello, is Minerva home?" I asked to the owls. I had never really met Minerva's hollow mates.

"She's right here" said a Great Horned owl. He turned around and Minerva stepped forward.

"Hello Professor, why are you here?" She asked in her usual sweet, soft voice much quieter than Persephone's.

"Yes Alexander is back in London and he wants you to go with him to the Olympics."

"Okay let's go." She flew over to my hollow while I jumped the small distance. I opened up the TARDIS to her and she flew in. She was quite amazed at the sight that the whole time machine could fit in that little phone booth. I grabbed the controls and we took of back to the place were I had parked it in London.  
I finally brought Minerva into my room and she was greeted by a hug from Alexander. I opened my fog watch, 6:30. "Okay guys I think that it is time to go. I grabbed my laser (that could vaporize you if I wanted to) and I went out the door and hurried down stairs. My mom tried to stop me. "You are not going to the Olympics. There is a terrorist running amok out there and I'm not going to let you get hurt."

"Mum I'm going to be fine. Just let me go. And another thing." I started to whisper. "Two years ago I found out that I can't die no matter what."

She eventually let me go to the stadium and with my car. I learned how to drive over my two year absence. I came back to London for a few days and I was tested and I got the highest score they had ever scene. Of course I am the smartest kid on the planet.

We went toward the possible next target of Jaxsem.


	10. Chapter 8

**This chapter goes out to the crazy guy with a bucket on his head. Because of him the Dragons of Berk can now live peacefully with the livestock. Yay Crazy Bucket Head Guy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

An "Almost" Uneventful Night

Olympic stadium, London

July 17, 2012

We had a dazzling time at the opening ceremonies. We had a little trouble getting Persephone and the others past the invisible security. The more anonymous the security the less likely that Jaxsem is going to attack. The stadium could hold about a couple of thousand people. A perfect target.

It seems that they rebuilt the Shire in the stadium. But no it was medieval times (It would have been cooler if it was the Shire).

During the Monster sequence I was wondering where all the Daleks were.

The announcers called out the countries name in French then in English as they marched around the track. Each team had a flag bearer with their countries flag. They were followed by their team of a couple of hundred. (With the exception of some countries.)

The performance by the artists and the actors was amazing. The music was also beautiful. At some points Persephone fell asleep next to me and I then woke her up because it was her idea to come here. We were joined by Torchwood and the Sanctuary.

"So since when you and Persephone were going out?" asked Jack.

"As soon as we hung up two years ago when you told me I could stay at Ga'Hoole." I responded. As the ceremonies came to an end when the athletes were taking there oath for the Olympics, I saw a flash of light and a fire.

"EVERY BODY GET DOWN!" I shouted. The fire ball took off the roof of the stadium. I grabbed my blades and fired back. The stadium caught fire and people were running out screaming like some terrible horror movie. I ran for the nearest pole, grabbed it, and swung myself towards the hole in the roof. When ever the team tried to shot at Jaxsem the bullets just melted before they could hit him. The molten lead was then fired back in one of his fire balls. They all luckily dodged them.

"Okay Professor there is a source of extreme heat coming from the south west and is heading towards your direction." I heard Josef say through my jacket. Blind snakes can sense changes in heat, air pressure, and your mood. You know sometimes you can't even tell he's there. I pulled out my blades and sliced the fire ball in half. Several more flew my way and all were sliced in half with deadly accuracy.  
At that point I felt as if time was slowing down but the only thing that was moving at regular speed was a bullet made of water. The bullet singed through the fire ball and struck Jaxsem in the leg. I turned around and standing there was a man holding two oddly shaped guns. He was wearing a blue coat and I couldn't see his face.

"My name is Tourin. I am a member of Society Twelve. We are the sworn enemies of Organization XIII. There are eleven others like me including Jaxsem over there. He can be a trouble at times so our lord Xion keeps him locked up in the bowels of our world." His voice had no emotion in it. It was like I was talking to a HAL 9000 computer.

"You mean the Xion from Organization XIII right? But she's dead." I asked the strange man.

"Yes. After Roxas killed her, Jaxsem took her data and built a new Xion." Just talking to this man freaked me out and I just wanted to make sure every one was alright.

"Have there been any casualties?"

"Not that we know of." I activated my flying hat and took of into the rubble of the stadium to find my friends.  
I reached where we were sitting. No one was there. I started to sift through the rubble to try and find some bodies. No results. I flew back through the hole and over the stadium. Tourin teleported to my side. I thought that I had lost them all. Just then I saw a light from a helicopter. Before the helicopters light hit Tourin he disappeared. I shielded my eyes from the bright light that was beaming at me. The helicopter alighted next to where I was standing and doctors and government agents rushed to me. They were asking all sorts of questions like if I was hurt or anything. I told them that I was just fine. They took aboard the helicopter and flew me to Torchwood.


	11. Chapter 9

**I'm Sorry about the inconsistancy. I know Torchwood tower was desrotyed in the battle of Canary Warf in 2006. Let's just pretend it's still there.**

**ALLONS-Y!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Torchwood

Torchwood Tower, London

July 17, 2012

As we landed on the roof of the giant tower I jumped out the side door and landed on my feet as the helicopter landed. I walked across the floodlit roof over to the door on the other side. It would have looked cooler if the helicopter was exploding. And I turned around and shouted to the others, "Hey are you coming in or what?"

I opened the door so the others could come in and we walked down a flight of steps to the basement.

"This is where we keep all of our top-secret stuff." Jack said as we walked in. The basement was full of strange alien stuff. I saw an Omni-trix. I saw the spaceship from Roswell and many others. We walked by a glass room and I saw a vertical black slab. I tapped on Jacks shoulder and asked, "Is that TMA-1 [Tycho magnetic anomaly]?"

"We are still trying to figure that one out. But the TMA-1 idea still stands."

We came to a small room and it was labeled: Armory. "This is the armory. This is where we convert alien technology into weapons. We have been trying for the past 20 years to develop a weapon as powerful as the blades but none of them have worked. Now we have a real blade. So will you please hand me the blade."

I gave him both of my blades. He started to examine them. During the examination they teleported back into my hands.

"I had a feeling that they were connected to their user." I said a little bit too late. He was getting angry.

"I have been waiting 20 years for a blade. Now the person who has it will not let me see it." I tried to apologize to him but he wouldn't listen. "I'll try and figure a way out of this. And also I saw a man in a blue coat when Jaxsem attacked. His name was Tourin. He said that he and Jaxsem were working for a group called Society Twelve. They have been trying to keep Jaxsem under control but he always escapes." I mentioned. "He could use these guns that shot water bullets through Jaxsem's fire balls. They could also slow down time." I knew that they wouldn't believe me. "Can I at least call home and tell my mother that I'm alright?"

"Yes you can."

"Thank you." I left the armory and walked up to the street. Even at 3:00 in the morning the streets were still busy. I grabbed my phone out of my coat pocket. I dialed my mom's phone number and put it up to my ear. It rang for a little bit. Some one picked up the phone. It was not my mom.

"Baker if you don't give me the Blades and 12 billion Pounds with in the next 48 hours, I am going to kill your mother and the rest of London. Come alone. If I know that you have company I will destroy everything without the money and the Blades." Jaxsem had kidnapped my mom and is going to destroy London and it was my entire fault. I had no time to lose. I hung up the phone and ran back inside.

"Guys, Jaxsem has taken my mom and all of London hostage and will not let them go if we don't give him 12 billion Pounds and the Blades in 48 hours." Every one was shocked. Jaxsem had taken a civilian hostage in an intergalactic situation. To people like Grant that was a complete surprise. If this was some important affair Jaxsem should have gone for someone more important.

"I have an idea!" Grant exclaimed, "We position snipers within a 320 ft. of the trade off. If Jaxsem doesn't give us what we need then we shoot."

"He also said if I didn't come alone he would destroy everything without the money and the Blades." I corrected him. Persephone helped me to a near by couch in which I sat down and she comforted me with a hug. In the two years we have been together she has not seemed to grow older. She molts regularly. And nothing seems wrong with her. But she never ages. What kid wouldn't want to never grow old? No matter how many times The Who said it; half of them are dead and the other half are in their 60's.

I found new found rage against the man who looked like my father. I just wanted to put a bullet trough his head right now.

"Why would he target a place filled with people? Buckingham palace was almost empty and so was the London eye." I said my voice still filled with anger. "I think that I know who can help us right now."

"Who?" Persephone asked.

"Who else? Foron."

Two years ago while fighting an ancient Cold War threat we found out that there was two of them. One was good and the other one was evil. The good one is still alive and teaches a class on decoding secret messages. "You know your insanity kinda makes you look sexy." Persephone responded.

I ran towards the exit and pushed open the door. I was not far away from the TARDIS when I was stopped.

"Baker if you bring Foron here you will cause an international incident." Jack said as he grabbed me.

"Yeah but he can also help us." I pushed him aside and opened up the T.A.R.D.I.S. and ran in to get help from the most hated owl that the human race has ever seen. Or at least the good side of him.


	12. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry about not posting for a while. I've been busy programming my ChatBot HAL. I'm alive so don't worried. I still can't finish the first chapter of my James Cameron's Avatar fanfic about James and his life four years before THE COLD HEART OF HATE. Review with ideas!**

* * *

Chapter 10

The Most Hated Owl Alive

Lecture Branches, Great Ga'Hoole Tree

September 6, 4763 A.D.

Foron was at his usual perch on the lecture branches when I arrived. I turned towards him and he swiveled his head saround (owls can only move their heads 270° not 360°). "I need your help." I said urgently.

"What do want?" Foron asked.

"My mother has been taken hostage and will not let her go unless we pay £12,000,000,000 and the Blades of a Thousand Suns." Foron knew I was serious.

"The Blades of a Thousand Suns? Foron 2 was looking for years for that thing. And now you have it."

"And if I don't pay up. He will destroy all of London in 48 hours."

"Well that is a very tough situation, but I can't go back to Reality Prime without causing international commotion." I knew that Foron didn't want anything to do with his dark past. He was once the tyrant of an empire that used to be the Soviet Union. He now wanted out. He now has a mate and two eggs. He was trying to disconnect himself from the past and have a brighter future. "I told you I am never going to fight again."

"Yes but just please help with this case. You are one of the smartest owls on the island." I tried to complement him.

"Okay but I will have to tell Theresa that I will be gone for a few nights." We both flew up towards Forons' hollow on the tree.

Forons hollow was a bit on the large side to accommodate the large size of him and his mate Theresa. Eurasian Eagle owls are the largest owl species on the planet. On the edge of the hollow was Theresa sitting on her eggs. And more towards the middle was Forons computer systems. They were to ensure that Foron lived on and he had data space for everything. Theresa constantly turned down his proposal to turn her into a machine so they can live together forever.

"Theresa, my dear. I will be gone for a couple of nights. Is that okay?" Foron asked his mate.

Theresa looked up from her nest and said: "Sure but be back by next week that is when the chicks are due to hatch." Foron went to the computer system and tapped in a few commands. He then attached a plug to the back of his neck. There was a download bar on the computer screen and when it finished an artificial voice from the computer said: "FORON SYSTEM DONE RECHARGING READY TO UNPLUG." Foron reached for the back of his neck and pulled the plug. Foron tapped a few more commands and then walked out and flew towards the small cave in which I keep the Tardis. Theresa turned to me.

"Make sure he comes back okay."

"Come on he's the most indestructible owl on the face of the Earth. His armor is made of solid Dalektonium. That is so hard that Bubo thinks that not even Theo the first Blacksmith could forge it."

"That is what I'm worried about."

I turned around and ran towards the entrance and flew off to the Tardis.  
When we arrived back in London we were greeted by a huge protest. Workers of MI-6, Torchwood, and the Sanctuary were against my idea of bringing Foron into play. I told Foron to follow me while I drove the motorcycle that I rented toward a secret place that only I knew about.

So secret that Persephone doesn't even know about it.


	13. Chapter 11

**I Promise you that all these places are real. And Check out my new fanfic Drake High in the Avatar catagory.**

* * *

Chapter 11

The Secret Place

The secret place, Down from the A3200, over the Westminster bridge, down Bridge St., down Great George St., in the middle of St. James Park.

July 17, 2012

I Rode the motorcycle through the streets of London while being chased by government officials heavily armed with high-powered rifles. I rode on that thing as fast as I could down the streets. Bullets were flying everywhere. I was almost hit by one but it just missed my head by a few millimeters. I felt like I was in some movie where all the chase scenes are done on motorcycles. When we got onto the highway police were also in the chase to try and stop me. This was getting dangerous and I was approaching the exit for the forest.

"Why is Baker resisting?" Asked Jack.

"I don't know but it must be of some importance." Answered an old friend from the Sanctuary: The Big Guy. Gray pulled out a pistol and leaned out the window and shot some rounds at the tires of my motorcycle. I drove of the side of the highway and onto the road below us.

I continued to ride farther away until I reached a forest. I drove through the thick under brush until I reached a very large tree. I had once had a theory that stated that an area with large amounts of Flux radiation could rip a hole in reality. I knew where this tree was going to take me. It was to the secret place. Foron alighted down on a near by tree.

"So what is so special about this tree?" Foron asked me.

"This is a portal to a reality which I call the World That Never Could Have Been. A world where nothing makes no sense and every thing you dream comes to life." I said with triumph. "This is the greatest discovery I ever made. I discovered it several years ago when I was wondering through the forest. I was distracted by a near by owl not to notice that I was about to walk into this tree. I didn't feel a thing when I collided with it. But instead I kept walking. I opened my eyes and I saw Persephone perched in front of me. I looked around and I said 'I am not in Kansas anymore.' I walked around and saw people who were oddly familiar. They were people from my dreams. The setting almost looked like Ga'Hoole until I saw all the technology that was sustaining the hologram. I ran back to where I came from and came back to reality." Foron must've thought that I had gone insane. I wouldn't blame him; I thought that after my first trip there.

"So you're saying if we go into that portal then we will be safe."

"Yes no one but you and I know about it." I heard the roar of the cars getting to the edge of the forest. "We have to go now." I saw that they were going down the path made by the motorcycle. I grabbed Foron and threw him into the tree. He disappeared. I jumped in after him but someone grabbed my leg.

"Baker, you are not going in there." The Big Guy shouted. I always thought that he was Bigfoot.

"Well there is nothing you can say to stop me." I twisted my leg and broke the Big Guys arm. He screamed in pain while I made it all the way through.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The World That Never Could Have Been

Sideways Street, The World That Never Could Have Been

Some when, Some where

I Had made through the time hole in one peace. I couldn't say the same for Foron. His wing was bent out of shape and his left foot was missing a talon.

"Don't worry about me. Save your self." Foron said weakly. I wasn't about to leave him here.

"Oh god, I promised Theresa that you would come back in one peace." I found his talon just three feet away and I was able to mend his wing back into place. It took a while and when I finished I heard the sounds of footsteps coming out of the time hole. "Okay you won't be able to fly for a bit. But since we are here we can do anything. We have to keep going who knows if they have followed us." I was able to get Foron on his feet and we started to run for it. The reason that this place is called Sideways Street is because it is tilted at a 90° angle.

When we got to the end we ran into a Café. It was a small café with a small bar and a jazz trio (whose dream is this?).

"Welcome, Dr. Baker. Do you have my money?" Jaxsem said from behind the bar drumming out four continuous beats with his fingers.

"Jaxsem why are you here?"

"This is my home. Your father created this world to insure that I never escaped. But when you found the entrance to this world it also let me out."

"Where is my mom?" I shouted pulling out the pistol that I stole from Dr. Zimmerman two years ago.

"Calm down. We don't want any causality here." Jaxsem said holding up his hands and in one hand was a detonator switch. "You shoot this entire world explodes." As if on cue our pursuers busted down the door into the café. They all pointed their guns at me and Foron. We held up hands and wings as a sign of defeat.

"This is probably the worst idea yet. Pointing a gun at two of the three people in this room who can't die." I was in dicey situation. But then eleven men and women in blue trench coats appeared in the room. A young woman about twenty-two in age stepped forward.

"Jaxsem what are we going to do with you." I knew that she was the boss. Though young in age I knew that she was Xion. Society Twelve's leader.

"You have defied all that we stand for and so you shall be eliminated." The eleven other members raised their weapons and pointed them at Jaxsem. They were ready to kill him. As they fired Jaxsem teleported, and the bar was destroyed.

"Damn it! He got away!" Number 8 shouted.

"If I was Jaxsem, were would I hide?" I asked myself.

"Well I wouldn't stay in the reality where my enemies are… Oh no, he went back to London."

"He could target everything now that the only people who can stop him are in a secret reality." Number 3 said.

"We need to get back now." Persephone shouted to everyone. We started to run to where we entered but the entrance was gone.

"We have a portal in the castle that we use to get out of this reality. We can try that entrance." Number 2 said. We ran outside and Foron made us some Light cycles (Those are faster and cooler). I got on mine and zoomed of towards the castle that crowned the sky of this world. When we got to the castle we were stopped by a bottomless pit stretching down into the void. Above it was a floating castle; large and white it stretched to the void above it.

"Okay that was not here last time." I said.

"This was a new installment to this world." Said Number 2. He was a recreation of Xion's close friend Roxas. Xion and Roxas were very close, they were probably married. They were always holding hands and kissing every once and a while. He lifted up his hand and a cyber road appeared. We rode up the ramp and into the castle. We finally reached the top were Roxas said that there would be a portal. In front of us was another Reality Ripper.

"It appeared here about a couple of years ago to allow us to travel out of this world." Number 7 explained. Number 11 or Tourin started to work the controls of the Reality Ripper and the wheels started to spin. They spun faster and faster until several lightning bolts flew out of the edges and struck the middle. The hole made in the middle started to expand and in that hole was the vortex. The hole then shot out of the ring in a liquid explosion. then it retreated back into the ring. We all stepped through the ring.

"We might all end up in different places but it will still be London" Xion shouted after us.


	15. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry for not posting this in awhile I was too busy with school work and my new FanFic Only Time Will Tell.**

ALLONS-Y!

Professor What

* * *

Chapter 13

Jaxsem's Attack

London, England

July 18, 2012

Jaxsem flew over the streets of London in a search of his first target. He had an idea he would take out the only two groups that could stand in his way. Torchwood and the Sanctuary.

The closest one to him was the Sanctuary. The Sanctuary was an old Victorian building that could hide its secrets. He lifted up his blades and he shot thousands of white hot fire balls at the Victorian building. The building burned. He could here the screams of his victims. They were running for their lives as they ran out of the building. For fun he shot some of the runners.

Some people saw him as a sick and twisted man. But he saw himself as a visionary. He wanted to rid the world of the people who thought that his ideals were wrong, and whom were idiots in power, that is what the drums told him. He always thought he was right.

He had helped Foron kill Jon Baker because Jon wanted to keep him in a time lock where he would be frozen in suspended animation. But Jaxsem didn't think so. He had moved the bomb so it would kill Baker not Foron.

Jaxsem shot some more people. He then thought that they had had enough. He shot one last fire ball at the burning building and flew off.

We were all teleported to random places in London. I was stuck out on the street I heard the roar of the engine of an Aston Marten. Gray was coming roaring down the street and threw open the door and I was swept in. "Gray, I never thought the Aston Marten as the choice car of an assassin. It fits a spy more." I said recovering from the shock of the trick that the assassin just pulled.

"Shut up and hold on."

Torchwood was next. They had a more challenging security system. Jaxsem stood on the roof almost silent and then the lasers showed up. He dodged them like he was in the Matrix. He then shot some fire balls at the cannons. The cannons vaporized. He spun around using the flames like a plasma cutter. The circle gave in and he dropped down into Torchwood.

We were waiting for him. Armed with so many weapons it would make the Israeli Military run home to their mommy's. Jaxsem dropped through the ceiling and landed like some action hero coming in through the sky light.

All I needed was the Blades. They were the most powerful weapon imaginable. I signaled to turn on the worm hole. Everyone ran to grab something but I stayed still. I teleported to one of the leavers and pulled it down. Then I teleported then pulled down the other leaver.

"Baker, are you mad? That world is in a time lock. You will never get out!" Shouted Jack from behind a desk.

"This is my duty as a Guardian. I must do this alone." I shouted.

The worm hole opened and I felt the suction the time hole. I ran forward grabbed Jaxsem and flew through.


	16. Chapter 14

**The Final battle against Jaxsem has begun!**

**ALLONS-Y!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Dårlig Ulv-Stranden (bad wolf bay)

Bad Wolf Bay, Iceland July 17, 2012

I Saw Jaxsem on the ground when we arrived in Bad Wolf Bay. Bad Wolf Bay was a small inlet in Iceland with high Chi'karda (the quantum event that bridges realities) levels. He was pretty beaten up from the time jump. He struggled to stand up. He wiped some blood away from his mouth.

When he caught sight of me, he made his blades appear and he charged forward. I just stood there like a deer in the headlights. But right before he swung his blades I lifted mine up and blocked his attack.

I shivered a bit because we were in Iceland. This guy had too much experience with the blades. I only had two years. I was heavily out matched by Jaxsem. I was like the Spartans at the battle of Thermopylae. Only 300 strong and they held back the Persian army. They all died but I wasn't. Gray showed up and used his gun to cause some minor avalanches. He then used it to try and take out Jaxsem.

"Gray, I told you and the others to stay behind!" I shouted to him. "We won't let you do it alone." The Group, plus Xion and Foron, flew out from behind Gray. Foron flew down and fired some of his bombs at Jaxsem. Jaxsem dodged by running up the missiles and making them hit the cliff. But what Jaxsem didn't see is that the ruble from the avalanche was moving right for him. He was then flattened by the weight. Jaxsem pushed over the rock and there appeared two Jaxsems. He started to shake and then there were four Jaxsems. And they just kept multiplying. Till there were thousands and thousands of Jaxsems. Jaxsem was multiplying like rabbits (silly rabbit Trix are for kids).

He had built himself an army of himself. I teleported to the cliff were everyone was perched. "I cannot take on a hundred thousand Jaxsems alone." I told everyone.

"I can help." Sam said volunteering.

"Here take this." I handed him one of my blades. The blade did not teleport back to my hand. It had chosen Samuel Gray as its next owner. We leaped off the cliff and into the sea of hate and destruction.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Two against a hundred thousand

Bad Wolf Bay, Iceland July 17, 2012

The war had started. The war against the threat that threatened human society. One by one they came in from all directions. The odds were all against us. And right now there was no turning back. We swung every where and every when. We were taking out hundreds by the second. I felt like I was in a Samurai Jack episode. One man with a special sword going against an entire army.

Foron and the rest of the Group were doing their share of the fighting. But we were doing most of the lethal fighting. There were some points when we needed each other to back each other up. When that happened we locked arms and jumped, we then pushed off each other and did a kill spiral into a large platoon of soldiers. They all disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

It felt like we were fighting the Hydra. Slice off one head you get two in its place. They were coming out of the clothes that were left by the dead Jaxsems. There were more jumping off the cliffs and into the giant battle. There were millions of them. All coming in from all directions.

We did more of the mass kill spiral tricks but soon those dead were replaced. I tried one last thing. I grabbed Sam's blade and held them out and they started to spin. As they spun, a giant fireball began to develop around me. Sam ran to get to higher ground and the Group followed. The fireball began to expand.

Inside I crossed my arms over my head and then threw them down. There was then a rapid expansion of the fireball and every thing was destroyed. I dropped to the ground. I had used all of my energy on that one attack.

Persephone flew down to get me. She lifted me up on her wing. She started to cry. Sam also came down. He checked my pulse. "Persephone, he is still alive. He's unconscious." He then found the device that I had developed that could call on the Tardis from anywhere in the universe and it would come.

It appeared and they loaded me in. I had once put in a small hotel room inside the Tardis and Persephone left me there. She then left to set the controls for Ga'Hoole. Then came back to hold me for the rest of the way.


	18. Chapter 16

**Okay Slight M. Sorry for not updating in awhile. Working on the Time Society Christmas Special: SKYFALL. (The only similarity between it and 007: SKYFALL, is the SKYFALL estate.) **

* * *

Chapter 16

Recuperation

Infirmary hollow, Island of Hoole

September 7, 4763 A.D.

When I woke up again I felt soft down pressed up against my face. I also felt the familiar embrace of Persephone.

I will never get tired of feeling her wings around me (don't tell her that).

She was wrapping me in her wings and holding me close to her breast. I saw that I was in the infirmary and it was about noon. But I felt something odd. I was naked! Persephone looked down and saw that I was awake.

My hand moved to her face and she let my fingers run the length of her facial disk. "What happened? And why am I naked?" I asked her weakly.

She leaned down and closed my eyes with her beak and whispered to me saying: "They needed to examine you, good thing we brought your sheets, but that is not important right now, my dear, you need your rest." I jumped out of the nest.

"We are not ready to cuddle like this." I exclaimed to her. She got out of the nest and wrapped my blanket around me.

"You got to back to bed, dear." I felt a new sensation. The sensation of being held between two very soft objects. I got back into the bed and Persephone joined me wrapping her wings around me and I fell back asleep in her wings again.

When I re-awakened she didn't try and put me back to sleep but she tried to wake me up. It was about dusk and Wesley and the other healers of the island were tending to the other patients. She kissed me and said that she had to go to class. I asked her to stay with me. But she told me that Barran told her that she couldn't miss another class. She left me in the hospital bed and flew of to her Search and Rescue class. I leaned forward and rubbed my head.

"Oh good you're awake. We couldn't get your girlfriend away from you." Wesley said beginning her rounds with the new interns."Okay what do we have here?" she asked her interns.

"We have an Other who, when using the most powerful weapon ever made, threw him into a small coma." Said one of the interns.

"How long was I out?"

"You were only out for a day."

"What?" I then cursed under my breath.

"What's wrong?"

"I need £12 billion right now. And if I don't my mother will die. How fast can Bubo forge two swords?"

"About a half hour."

"That's all the time I need." I jumped out of my bed pulled on some clothes and rushed to the entrance of the Hospital. I flew of without signing the paperwork for my release. I landed in the Forge just in time when the new Chawlets were getting to now to forge metal.

"Bubo I need you to forge two swords that look just like this." I showed him the swords.

"First yer tell me to forge a star ship and now you tell me to forge the most powerful weapon ever?" He asked whining like a little kid.

"Not exactly like the blades but a nonworking replica. I am going to pull the biggest con job ever. I already have the forged money from Torchwood and now all I need is the fake blades."

"So yer tellin' me that I am goin' to forge a fake of a pair of super weapons so ye can save the Universe?"

"Yes."

"Good I was just tryn' to make sure." He said with some relief. He then started to forge the fakes.

I then teleported to my hollow for a small teleconference. "So what is your plan Dr. Baker?" Asked head of the United States office of national security. He had been given clearance to know the secrets of Ga'Hoole and other realities. "My plan is simple. I go into the World That Never Could Have Been. I give Jaxsem the fake money and Blades. He gives me my mother. While in the mean time one of your officers will sneak an anti- matter bomb into the reality and prime it. We all leave and the bomb detonates. Killing Jaxsem and any other threats he might have. I call it Operation: Fire Star." I explained to him.

"Okay but I want you to come to our offices in New York before the plan is set in motion. And I know this is hard for you because it was an anti- matter bomb that killed your father, Jon Baker. And it is the most powerful weapon made by the human race."

"I know it is a risk that I must take. It is for London, it is for Ga'Hoole, and most importantly it is for my mother." I turned of the video screen and hung up on the head of national security and I swiveled my chair around facing the sky port of the hollow. I looked out upon the sea of Hoolemere and the stars that twinkled down from the heavens. For some reason I felt all alone. I was surrounded by friends and the women I loved but something was missing. Was it human companionship? Or was I really just living a real dream and I was in some hospital bed dreaming this all up? Persephone flew into the hollow and wrapped a wing around me.

"Are you alright?" she asked me.

"Yeah but I feel all alone right now." I answered back. I placed my head up against her chest and closed my eyes. Then we kissed softly. Her wings became tight around me. I felt at home with her and I didn't want to leave this moment. I woke up in an unfamiliar landscape. I scrambled to my feet and I couldn't see my hollow, the sea, or Persephone. I was in a dessert.

"Where am I?" I asked my self.

"Welcome to the Dessert That Never Existed." I turned around and saw Jaxsem. I pulled out my gun and shot him seven times. The bullets fazed right through him.

"Where did you expect your abilities came from? They were from your useless father." He let out an evil laugh while I kept on shooting him.


	19. Chapter 17

**I know SKYFALL (Time Society Christmas Special) is late It's almost done!**

**ALLONS-Y!**

* * *

Chapter 17  
Close only counts in Horseshoes and Concussion Grenades  
The Dessert That Never Existed, The World That Never Could Have Been  
July 18, 2012

A good Time Traveler always carries a few concussion grenades in his trench coat. I pulled out six and I pulled out the pins. I tossed them with extreme precision so that they would all detonate right above Jaxsem. They all hit Jaxsem and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Jaxsem charged out of the smoke and tried to slice down with his Blade and he hit a cactus. I had teleported to a near by rock ridge where I called Foron. Foron didn't pick up but Theresa did. "Hello?"  
"Hey Theresa it's me the Professor. Is Foron home?"  
"No he is at his class right and he doesn't want to be interrupted unless it is an emergency."  
"This is an emergency! Why else would I be calling?" I shouted into the phone but that was the last thing Theresa heard before she heard a huge explosion.  
Theresa flew as fast as she could to the lecture branches leaving her eggs in the care of a healer.  
"Foron, the Professor he is in danger. I think Jaxsem got him."  
"Wait tell me what happened."  
"Okay he called he sounded like he was afraid and he said he wanted you but then there was an explosion and the line was cut."  
"Well I know him and his father well. So that means he is not dead. Jaxsem must've shot a fire ball where he was. We need to get there fast. And also are the eggs in good hands?"  
"Yes I left them with a healer."

I dodged more fire balls as they flew towards me. I kept on running not knowing where I was going because I had never been to this section of this world. Just when I looked up two plasma beams shot down from the sky and struck Jaxsem. It looked like lava was ether coming down from the sky or from the earth. I thought right then and there he got vaporized in the blast. I also knew that Foron had gotten here. He flew over to me after the blast died out. He was huge even out of Ga'Hoole which was hard for any other friend of mine from Ga'Hoole. "Thanks for saving my…."  
"Don't say it. We still don't have enough money in the budget for a sensor."  
We watched as the smoke cleared over the area in which Foron vaporized Jaxsem. His body wasn't there. We assumed he was vaporized and went home.

But some where Jaxsem was watching as we left and was laughing hard at the thought that he was dead. He will never die.


	20. Chapter 18

**I know short chapter**

* * *

Chapter 18  
Jaxsem is (not) dead  
Roots of the great tree, Island of Hoole  
September 7, 4763 A.D.

Our welcome home party wasn't that exciting. I turns out that while we were returning from the Dessert That Never Existed, Jaxsem had sent a threat to the worlds leaders.  
He said that if he doesn't get My Blades in 4 hours he will destroy the world. He also sent my mother to Ga'Hoole.  
My mother had been moved to the infirmary for a medical examination. When she was let out she was put in a hollow next to mine. "Mum, I'm sorry for what happened." I said sitting in a chair in her hollow. "The American office of national security called and they are going to go ahead with my plan."  
"James your plan is dangerous. What if Jaxsem double-crosses you?" She asked me from her bed.  
"Remember I inherited Da's immorality. I am going to have to leave now."  
"It was that stubbornness that got your father killed." I got up and teleported out of the hollow.

I got to the Reality Ripper in the Middle Kingdom. Everyone was in a hall way like line. At the end Capt. Harkness approached me. "Baker are you sure you want to go ahead with this?"  
"I will no matter what the cost." I walked up to the Reality Ripper. It powered up and it ripped a new time hole. I walked up kissed Persephone goodbye and I walked through to my fake death.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
An Anti-matter ending  
The World That Never Could Have Been  
No time no place

12:00 min. towards detonation. I buried the bomb in the top of the highest tower in the reality. I saw Jaxsem walk up the stairs to the tower. 11:00 min. towards detonation. "This is what we have seen, Professor, the darkness helds only one thing. The end of time itself." Jaxsem motioned to his entire world. It seemed as if he was right. Across the skies worlds were burning from the fires shooting out of the planet they were on."Do you have the Blades?"  
"Yes I do, Jaxsem." I made the Blades appear in my hands and I gave them to him. 9:00 min. towards detonation. He looked at me like he was saying that there was something I forgot. "Where is the money?"  
"In your new threat you never mentioned the money."  
"You humans never really understood hostage negotiations." 7:00 min. towards detonation. "I want my money now!" I pulled out my gun and aimed it at him. And I shot some more rounds at him. 4:00 min. towards detonation. He got up and charged me with all 3 Blades. I ran to the side and dodged. He fired some fire balls at me and I leaped to the side. I heard a voice come through me head. It was Persephone. "Professor, you don't have enough time!"  
10….  
9…..  
8…..  
7…..  
6…..  
5…..  
4….  
3….. "Professor you have to get out of there now!" Persephone shouted.  
2…. "I'm sorry Dear." I said in my mind  
1…..  
BBBBOOOOOMMMM!


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
A Thousand and One Suns  
Command centre of the operation, Roots of the great tree.  
September 7, 4763 A.D.

Persephone was shocked at what she just heard. If what she heard was correct. James Baker was dead and he left her all alone. She started to cry. She flew back up to our hollow and started to pack her things that she had kept from her old life into a botkin. "Persephone what are you doing?" asked Alexander coming into the hollow.  
"Alex I'm going home."  
She said to him.  
"This is your home you were hatched and I must object to your ultimatum."  
"No I'm going to the place I was raised. Torchwood."  
"Persephone you can't go." Suddenly Persephone's Watch began to ring. James had a watch made for the Group as they became official Time Travellers. She opened it up and a hologram of myself appeared. "Persephone."  
"Yes." She said in surprise  
"This is only a hologram. Just to send this to you takes a lot of power. So much I needed to start a supernova for it. Just imagine that, I'm destroying a sun just for you. I guess that means the blades have destroyed a Thousand and One suns. It was only a minor star. A Red Giant on its last legs." I said smiling weakly. "I don't have much time left. There is only a 10% chance that I'm still alive. And even I was alive, I probably wouldn't remember you. So I need tell you one thing. Persephone Cooper, I..." The hologram fuzzed and disappeared in the cool night air. Persephone started to cry again and Alexander wrapped a wing around her she resisted and flew out of the hollow never to be seen in the Southern Kingdoms for now.  
"Mistress?" F3LI9 stammered walking up to Alexander.  
"She's gone now." Alexander said starting to pet F3LI9.


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The Nightmare  
Xion and Roxas's room, The World that Should have been  
No When

Xion awoke startled. She was grasping Roxas's chest. "Please don't tell me, love. You had another dream that Jaxsem is still alive." Roxas said while starting to stroke her hair.  
Xion moved closer. "Yes, I did." Roxas sat up and Xion followed. Roxas looked out the window into the sky of this secondary world that they owned. They had gotten word to escape that world that never could have been because they were about to blow it up.  
It was sort of a bitter sweet moment in society history but it had to be done.  
"Dear, no one can survive an anti-matter bomb, it's impossible!"  
"That is what i'm afraid of. What if both of them lived?"

* * *

**And Thus Ends Book two. I am currently writing Book 3: Another Way to Die. It involves The Conversion Bureaus and the fall of the Professor's labs at SKYFALL.**


End file.
